Le démon se tut, la douleur aussi
by Shikappeps
Summary: [REEDITION] Plus étoffé, mieux décrit. Venez la lire s'il vous plaît! [Naru X Gaara] histoire de démon.
1. Version initiale

Voilà un petit one-shot qui m'est venu un soir que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'espère que mes pensées n'auront pas été trop embrumées par le sommeil qui me manquait

Dans la 1ère partie, les paroles écrites normalement sont les pensées de Gaara, les paroles en _italique _sont celles du démon qui vit en lui.

Voilou.... bonne lecture!!!

* * *

_Le démon se tut, la douleur aussi._

Comment fait-il pour être heureux alors qu'un démon l'habite ? Pourquoi moi… pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Et pourquoi, même dans cette fête où tout le monde rit autour de moi, pourquoi je me sens si seul ? Au fond, j'ai toujours été seul, rejeté par tous… Alors aujourd'hui, quand il me sourit, me demande comment je vais… Tout ça, c'est si bizarre pour moi. Tout ces gens qui se préoccupent de moi aujourd'hui quand hier encore j'étais seul…

_Seul…Tu n'as jamais été seul…_

Mais justement !!! Je veux être seul ! Libéré de toi, de ta présence qui me pourrie la vie de jour en jour…

_Mais sans moi tu n'es rien… rien !!!_

Je préfèrerais être seul plutôt qu'être le monstre que tu fais de moi !!! Toutes ces nuits sans dormir...toutes ces nuits où je revoie ces gens que j'ai tué de mes propres mains… que tu as tué !!!

_AHAHAHA tu as bien changé en si peu de temps !!! Serait-ce blondinet qui te met dans cet état ?_

Pourquoi arrive-t-il à être heureux ? Pourquoi pas moi ??? pourquoi je n'y arrive pas….

_Parce que tu te tortures sans cesse… En fait tu es faible…si faible mon enfant ! Tu as besoin de moi, de ma puissance. _

Je ne suis pas FAIBLE !!! C'est lui qui est faible !!! à rire sans arrêt, pour rien…. Moi je suis… je suis…

_Ah, je te reconnais bien là !_

Nan…ce n'est pas moi …c'est toi… toi qui te sers de moi, qui tue avec mes mains, qui parle avec ma voix… Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille !!!! Pourquoi moi ???

_Tu es mon fils, voilà pourquoi !_

NAN !!!! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !!!

* * *

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cet étrange garçon qui s'égosillait, s'arrachait les cheveux et se griffait le corps… Etait-il fou ????

Naruto poussa tous les abrutis qui restaient plantés devant son ami, bouches bées, sans rien faire et se jeta à coté de celui-ci qui s'était recroquevillé à terre. Il le prit sous les aisselles et le souleva. Il le porta à moitié jusqu'à un banc, éloigné de la fête, au calme.

« Gaara ? Tu m'entends ??? »

« Naruto… J'en peux plus Naruto...aide-moi, je t'en supplie… »

« Je ...je peux pas t'aider Gaara… »

« Comment tu fais ? pour survivre... pour résister à l'envie permanente de sauter dans un gouffre sans fond… Comment tu fais ? »

« Je sais pas Gaara… je sais pas… »

« Cette lame qui me transperce le cœur sans jamais me tuer, ce poids qui m'écrase un peu plus chaque jour, cette peur mélangée à la haine qui brûle dans les yeux de tous les gens que je connais… Toi aussi tu ressens ça, hein ?»

« Ouais… tout le temps… »

Les yeux de Gaara plongèrent dans ceux, humides, de Naruto. Ce garçon était le seul à le comprendre… Il était le seul en qui Gaara avait confiance, le seul... C'est alors que Naruto fut comme attiré par un aimant et alla se coller contre le torse de Gaara. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au contraire, il l'enlaça de ses bras et, lentement, déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

Le démon se tut, la douleur aussi…


	2. REEDITION

Voilà une réédition de "le démon se tût, la douleur aussi". Je l'ai écrite parce que la première version était vraiment trop brève, tout se passait trop vite. Là, c'est plus creusé, mieux décrit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas jute le premier texte auquel j'ai rajouté un mot ou deux par-ci par-là, je l'ai réécrit en entier (pour vous le prouvez j'ai laissé la version initiale! lol)... Donc si vous avez le courage de le lire, dites-moi vraiment quelle version vous préférez et pourquoi. Merci!

En_ italique_, c'est les pensées des personnages et les paroles du démon de Gaara

Et les "... ce sont leurs paroles.

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Le démon se tut, la douleur aussi.

Il l'observait depuis son banc. Naruto gigotait dans tous les sens, d'un bout de la piste à l'autre, parlant avec toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Comment faisait-il pour être heureux alors qu'un démon l'habitait? Et surtout, pourquoi lui, il n'y arrivait-il pas? Même au milieu de cette fête, entouré de gens qui dansaient et riaient, il se sentait seul, si seul... Au fond il avait passé sa vie seul. Rejété de tous. Son père. Son frère. Sa soeur. Son village. Il avait toujours était seul...

_"Seul? Mais tu n'as jamais été seul! Je suis là moi, j'ai toujours été là pour toi._

_"Mais je ne veux plus de toi! Je veux que tu me libères, que tu me laisses tranquille, que tu t'en ailles!_

_"Mph! Mais sans moi, tu n'es plus rien... Ta puissance, le respect des autres, c'est grâce à moi que tu les as! _

_"Je...je préfère n'être rien plutôt qu'être le... le monstre que tu fais de moi ! Toutes ces nuits blanches, toutes ces nuits à revoir ces gens que j'ai tué de mes propres mains… Ces gens que tu as tués !_

Quelques larmes vinrent s'echouer sur les joues brûlantes de Gaara. Il prit dans ses mains tremblantes sa tête qui semblait prête à exploser. C'était toujours la même douleur qui accompagnait ses paroles. Cette douleur qui le tuait de l'intérieur, à petit feu... Et, avec ses mains, il serra, il serra pour qu'il se taise. Mais le rire s'amplifia. De plus en plus fort. De pluys en plus envahissant. C'en était intenable...

_"MWAHAHAHA Tu ne disais pas la même chose il y a peu!_

Et soudain la voix s'éteignit. Avant de revenir, douce et chaleureuse.

_"Mon enfant, tu...tu ne veux plus de moi? Serait-ce ce blondinet sans cervelle qui te met dans cet état?_

C'en fut trop. Comme si lui, Gaara, celui que tout le monde craignait, pouvait être influencé par ce...

_"N'importe quoi, tu dis n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas comme lui, faible, à rire sans arrêt pour rien... Moi je suis... invulnérable!_

_"AH! Voilà qui est mieux mon enfant! Je te reconnais enfin, mon digne fils._

Gaara tomba de son banc. Il tomba à terre, à genoux. Ses mains griffaient son visage. Pour qu'il s'en aille. Et le sang se mêlait à ses larmes sur ses joues.

_"NAN! Ce n'est pas moi! C'est toi... toi qui te sers de moi... qui tue avec mes mains et parle avec ma voix... Mais pourquoi moi?_

_"Mais parce que tu es mon enfant, et parce que tues faible... Tu as besoin de ma force, de mon intelligence, tu as besoin de moi! Mon fils..._

Un moment Gaara se laissa aller avec sa mère, ces deux mots qu'elles venait de lui murmurer "mon fils", il les aimait tant... C'est avec elle qui les avait appris, ces mots... Mais l'image de Naruto qui riait lui revint. Elle ne lui avait pas appris à rire, juste à...tuer...

_"Viens mon fils..._

Ce fut comme un appel au début, puis comme un ordre. Et la douleur s'intensifia. Et il ne le supporta pas. Les genoux de Gaara lachèrent. Il se recroquevilla à terre, se griffant de plus belle, s'arrachant les cheveux. Se faire mal lui-même, s'autodétruire, c'est cela qui l'empêchait de lui succomber...

"MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI! JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS!

La piste de dans s'immobolisa. La musique sembla s'évanouire. Les visages se tournèrent vers ce garçon à terre. Ce fou qui se mutilait. Le sang qui recouvrait son visage, qui dégoulinait des ses bras. Tous se rapprochèrent de lui, jusqu'à former un cercle. Sans rien faire. Pour mieux admirer ce spectacle effrayant. Peut-être. De peur qu'il ne s'attaque à eux. Sûrement.

Naruto entendit les cris, et vit l'enceinte qui se formait. Il se rapprocha à grands pas, courant presque avec un pressentiment étrange._ Gaara..._

"Dégagez, mais dégagez bordel!

Il se précipita sur lui.

"Appelez Sakura! Vite!

Un jeune garçon brun partit vers le coin quepointait lamain tremblante du blond. Naruto, de son côté, attrapa Gaara sous les aisselles et, doucement, le tira jusqu'à un banc éloigné des abrutis qui les suivaient toujours du regards,en murmurant.

Ill'assit sur le banc, et s'installa à côté. Ilessuya le sang de sonvisage avec un mouchoir pui luiprit les poignés et ne les lâcha plus, pour l'empêcher de conitnuer ce massacre.

"Gaara, tu m'entends?

Le visage de Garra se tourna et ses yeux, hier encore si froids, vinrent se poser sur lui. Et le sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage de Naruto disparut.

"Naruto... j'en peux plus Naruto...aide-moi, je t'en supplie…

Un sanglot étouffé.

"Je...je peux pas t'aider Gaara…

"Mais comment tu fais? pour survire... pour résister à la tentation... celle de sauter dans un gouffre sans fond en espérant que ce foutu démon te laisse crever...

"Je sais pas Gaara... je sais pas...

"Cette lame qui transperce ma tête...

"Arrête Garra, s'il te plaît!

A présent les larmes dessinaient de longues traînées sur les joues de Narutoet son corps était secoué de sanglots.

"...sans jamais me tuer. Ce poids qui m'écrase un peu plus chaque jour... Cette peur, cette haine dans les yeux de tous... Tu le ressens ça aussi hein?

"Ouais...Tout le temps...

"Moi je voudrais que ce poids m'écrase complétement, qu'il m'achève... enfin. Pour en finir...

"Gaara...

"Aide-moi Naruto... T'es le seul, le seul qui comprend...

Naruto le prit dans ses bras. L'aider, mais comment? Lui-même n'y arrivait pas... Il se recula un peu et regarde le corps trempé de sueur, couvert de lambeaux de peau ensanglantée. Lui aussi était ainsi avant. Souvent. Sakura. Sasuke. Kakashi. Ces gens qui l'avaient regardé autrement, qui lui parlaient comme à un ami. C'est elle qui l'avait sauvé. L'amitié.

Gaara vint se coller contre le torse de Naruto. L'amour. C'était ça aussi qui l'avait sauvé. Naruto se recula à nouveau avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara. Et alors, la douleur se tût ; le démon aussi.

Sakura regarda Gaara, allongé sur les genoux de Naruto. Et naruto, qui caressait ses cheveux. Elle attendrait un peu pour le soigner. Ils s'étaient trouvés, eux que la mêmedouleur liait. Alors... alors il faudrait qu'elle aussi, partage la même douleur que Sasuke pour qu'il la regarde enfin?...


End file.
